I'm Sorry
by Dawn Desdemona
Summary: "You really should stop apologizing, you have nothing to be sorry for."
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Since I felt like it... I decided to try my hand at writing a Vocaloid fanfic. Hope I did okay.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid's are not mine, but I can dream.

* * *

Len's POV

She was pretty, very pretty, but she resembled me so much it frightened me. Short, blonde hair, and the prettiest blue-gray eyes I've ever seen, prettier than my eyes that seemed to lack the vibrancy her's had. We even had the same last name.

She was cheerful, I almost always saw her with that cute smile of hers on her face. Cute as it was though, I never once saw her smile reach her eyes. As vibrant as they are, her eyes are either closed or downcast when she smiled. It bothered me for some inexplicable reason, even though it really shouldn't. I've never even talked to her before, a rarity for me indeed considering I talk to **everyone**.

I nearly face-palmed. We were in the middle of a test, and my mind was plagued with the thoughts of a girl I don't even know.

I sighed._ 'Great, way to make yourself feel like a stalker, Len.'_

Without my permission, my eyes darted to the blonde girl two seats in front of me. And, not for the first time, I stared shamelessly at the back of her head. Why was I so curious about her? Was it the strange resemblance between the two of us? The way she managed to seem so flawless in front of everyone? Her smile that is never a smile?

The only thing that came to mind was the thing I've tried to shake out of my head for weeks now, but I was open to any suggestions on why my mind was so hell-bent on analyzing her.

There was something **wrong** with Rin Kagamine.

And I'm dying to know what it is.

* * *

Rin's ROV

I hate people.

They're so see-through, so predictable.

There was never such thing as a person who was 'good natured' or 'kind hearted.' It's merely an illusion meant to comfort those who are too weak to handle the truth.

My perspective doesn't change, even though I have my 'friends' that are supposed to show me why I'm wrong.

If anything, they prove my theories correct.

Miku Hatsune: Cheerful, but it's an act that a blind child could see though. I always knew she was secretly insecure and jealous of Luka for no real reasons, and I knew she loved to gossip. She's secretly afraid of being alone and hates not being the center of attention, although no one else can see it, I can. Even when I got to know her, she didn't prove me wrong.

Luka Megurine: Very mature for her age, or at least she acts like it. She can hide her more childlike side all she wants, I can see straight through her. And her forbidden crush on Miku doesn't come as a surprise to me either.

Neru Akita: Obsessed with her phone (anyone could see this) and can't hold a conversation face to face if it killed her. She's an interesting person to text though.

Gakupo Kamui: Refined, definitely someone who grew up sheltered. He can act uncaring, but I know he has a crush on Luka.

Kaito Shion: He's somewhat different from what I first thought of him, I'll admit. But the fact remains that A) He loves ice cream more than he loves life and B) He acts like a total sweetheart to most people, but his eyes don't lie. If he smiles or looks concerned, I can see his eyes still remaining cold, distant. Almost like he 'genuinely' did not give two shits. The only exceptions I know of is Meiko, and possibly myself, whenever he let's his guard down.

Meiko Sakine: Is actually a pretty decent person. She's crude, rude, and a spitfire, but she can't hide from me behind that façade. She's actually shy, and has trouble expressing her emotions, so she expresses them with violence.

Gumi Megpoid: Sporty, tomboy, acts like she doesn't care about what people think of her but she's the most insecure person I know. She frets over tiny things, like hair being out-of-place, a desk not being in a straight line, etc. She's the closest thing to a true friend I have, but it bothers me when she lies. Everyone tells more lies than they tell the truth, the people I knew were no exception.

I knew myself well too. I'm a coward, I'm stubborn, I'm a cold, heartless person who wasn't meant to live in such a see-though world.

But, of course, no one knew this, all anyone knew me as was Rin Kagamine, the girl whose smile never wavers, the girl to go to for advice, the girl who kept her personal business to herself.

I didn't create this reputation for myself, but it made things easier for me. I could play into an image that no one, not even someone like me, could see-through.

Even when I looked in the mirror, and I plastered that false smile on my face, I couldn't recognize the person I saw.

So I kept smiling, laughing, playing into the image fabricated by my peers, secretly hoping that one day, someone would see through me.

* * *

A/N: It's short, I know. I promise I'll try to make the next chapter longer.

Reviews are my drug, feed the addiction. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, entiende?

* * *

Rin's POV

If it weren't for my reputation, I would've punched the irritating tealette by my side ages ago.

"Hey! Earth to Rinny, can you hear me? Hellloooo?"

I cringed, but forced a grin. "I'm sorry Miku-chan, I didn't hear you."

It was a blatant lie, and she knew it, but she repeated herself anyways. "Neru and I were going out shopping later, are you coming with?"

I shook my head. Last time I'd been shopping with those two they had me carry their bags, I'd be a fool to say yes a second time.

Almost like she read my mind, she added, "Don't worry, we're bringing Len-kun and Kaito-kun with us this time, you don't have to carry anything."

I arched a brow. Contrary to most of the student's beliefs, Kaito wasn't stupid, he was quite the opposite actually. He knew what going shopping with Neru and Miku meant, so why put himself through that?

As for this Len person...

I frowned. I didn't really know him that well. I knew who he was alright, golden locks tied into a short ponytail and bright blue eyes, a handsome face, and a toned body to boot . He was the talk of nearly every girl in school, plus he had the same last name as me. But I never had a conversation with him before; It irked me slightly.

I shrugged, feigning nonchalance. "I'll go." It was more out of curiosity of meeting this 'Len' more than anything else.

She squealed, a sound that almost made my eardrums bleed. "Great, see you after school!"

I groaned inwardly. Was it really worth it?

* * *

Len's POV

"Just so you know, Hatsune and Akita are slave drivers and they _will_ pile their bags on you, are you sure it's really worth it?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I've wanted to meet her for sometime, so it's alright."

His frown softened. "You mean Rin-chan right?"

I had trouble containing my surprise. He said her name tenderly, almost, dare I say it, affectionately.

"Yeah, you like her or something?"

He scoffed. "I would feel like a pedophile if I did, Len. She's three years younger than me."

"That doesn't answer my question."

He said nothing for a while, enveloping the two of us in an awkward silence.

Then he grinned. "You and Rin-chan would get along just fine, ya know that?"

I frowned. Just what was _that_ suppose to mean?

Before I could voice my thoughts however, Kaito managed to find an ice cream parlor and rush inside without a second thought.

I sighed. We were going to be late because of that idiot.

With nothing else to do to kill time, I trailed in after him, an idea I immediately regretted when I heard a squeal of delight coming from him. I don't care if he's a senior anymore, any and all respect for him I had is gone now.

"Len~" He cooed, holding up a spoonful of vanilla ice cream dangerously close to my mouth. I was not a germaphobe by any means, but still, eating off his spoon would be considered an indirect kiss. I gave him a withering glare.

"I don't know you," I managed to say, slowly backing into the wall. Not my best idea, because the ice-cream freak cornered me.

"Lenny~"

"Stop it, Kaito," A strong, piercing voice said, "You look like you're about to rape him."

My eyes averted to a certain petite blonde, a cheerful Miku and Neru outside. I had to contain the grin that threatened to break out on my face as I saw Kaito's reasoning slowly come back to him.

"Oh..." He looked down at me, seemingly just now realizing how _close _he was to me. _"Oh!"_

A light blush appeared on his cheeks as he backed away from me, his eyes wide, apologetic, and... fearful?

No, the real question was why he was blushing. Never in my years of knowing him, and I've known him since junior high, have I ever seen him blush.

Not once.

_Ever._

"S-sorry, Len," He stuttered, throwing away his cup of ice cream. I tried not to frown, this wasn't normal Kaito behavior, and judging by the look on Rin's face, I'm assuming she thought the same thing.

"Quit bullshitting, _Ba_Kaito," She said.

At this he smirked, his normal self returning. "Forgot you two aren't stupid, my bad." He grinned sheepishly and went out the doors-but not before stopping by the trashcan and picking out his unharmed cup of vanilla ice cream. I shook my head at my stupidity, I actually believed his act for a second.

Rin, sighed as she ran a hand through her blonde hair, gave me a look. I waved, albeit awkwardly, and stuck my hand out."Kagamine Len, nice to meet ya."

She eyed my hand for a minute, staring at it with a look akin to distrust, before shaking it hesitantly. "Kagamine Rin, Likewise."

* * *

Rin's POV

Kagamine Len...

He was odd.

Not in a bad way kind of odd, just... _odd_.

When he shook his hand out in greeting, I had analyzed him, searching for any signs of possible bad intentions. I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised that they were none.

And, only now, as I ended our awkward hand shake, did I just notice how similar we looked to each other. Blonde hair, about the same length. Blue eyes about a shade or two difference. Pale skin. Even the same slight build, his frame only being about an inch or two taller than mine.

It was... creepy, to say the least.

"Are you my-"

We both paused staring at each other for a moment before continuing.

"-twin?" We finished in unison.

I found myself giggling, eventually turning into full blown laughter. After a second he joined in too, our laughs almost harmonizing with each other.

Shyly, I put my hand up, like I was touching my reflection in a mirror, before his hand met mine, palms touching each other. Even his hands, though warm and strong, were like my own, dainty, feminine. They were bigger than mine, but even so they still managed to look like mine. The thought made me want to laugh again for some reason.

"You have tiny hands," he snickered.

I felt my face flush, and immediately retracted my hand back. "And you have girly hands!" I retorted.

"They're like yours kinda," he agreed with a smirk. Huh, I didn't think he would admit it so easily.

"But your's are more masculine than mine, just smaller. Probably would hurt like hell to get punched from you."

Or not.

"Really now?" I laughed, holding my fist up threateningly, "Do you want to test this theory of yours out? I'm pretty curious."

The color seemed to drain from his face for a moment, then: "Rinny! Len-kun!"

I winced at Neru's harsh voice, but smiled. "Come on, pack mule."

His face didn't seem so pale anymore, and he returned my smile. "Sure thing," he winked, "master."

I blushed, and smacked him upside the head. He clutched it in pain, muttering profanities as we exited the ice-cream parlor. Despite this, I felt a smile creep up on my features. A real smile. And my heart felt like it was beating for the first time in what felt like forever.

It was... surprisingly pleasant.

And it scared me beyond belief

* * *

A/N: No twincest, just clarifying that before anyone jumps to conclusions. But, aside from that, thank you to everyone reading/reviewing/following this story, you guys are awesome.

.

.

.

Reviews are my drug, feed the addiction. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't, under any circumstances, own Vocaloid... Sadly.

* * *

Rin's POV

Miku and Neru, I swore, were evil.

Somehow along the lines, they had managed to get me into a store, despite my protests of: "I didn't bring money, sorry." Or: "I'm not into shopping."

Instead of merely letting me sit on one of the couches on the far end of the store with Kaito and Len, strategically placed there for the guys who accompanied their girlfriends, Neru had looked over her phone for once and smiled. "That's okay Rin, Miku and I will take care of it." Miku, absolutely thrilled with the idea, had-literally- dragged me kicking and screaming into the store and forced me into a dressing room with an armful of clothes.

Damn them.

Damn BaKaito and Len too, they merely stared pityingly, but with looks of relief that they weren't in my position.

I snorted, those two were pack mule's, they should be the one's being pitied.

I grabbed one of the flimsy garments that they had managed to grab and shove in the dressing room along with me. I felt my face heat up. Something told me they didn't look at half the stuff they were grabbing.

I shook my head. No, Miku might've not looked, but Neru however, she did this on purpose.

I stared at the dress in front of me, if it can even be called a dress. It was short, it looked as though it would barely reach mid-thigh, and lacy. It somewhat resembled a maid cosplay.

The other clothes, which I could easily tell who picked what, were in a messy pile against the wall. Miku seemed to have wanted me to wear more feminine apparel, if the pastels and floral skirts gave anything away. Neru, on the other hand, must have wanted me to either look like a slut, or 'get out of my shell,' as she would say. I wondered just how devious that girl could be sometimes.

I sighed and tried to open the door, only to find it being stuck. I frowned, and tried turning the knob again, only to find that it was, indeed, stuck.

"Miku! Neru! If this is some kind of prank I swear you guys will regret it!"

There was no response, not even a giggle that would indicate they were around. Those idiots just _had _to throw me in a dressing room with a jammed door. Then leave me alone, to top it all off.

I gulped, the walls seemed to start closing in on me...

Great, just fucking great.

* * *

Len's POV

It has been an hour and those two were still looking for more clothes, the pile on the sofa I sat upon getting taller and more intimidating by the minute. But that wasn't what was bothering me.

It has been an hour and there's still no sign of Rin anywhere.

Miku and Neru didn't seem to think much of it, they said they gave her a lot of clothes to try on. A pretty valid excuse, had it not have been a full hour that she was in the dressing room.

I wasn't the only one concerned here either, Kaito's expression looked bored, but his fists were clenched tightly. He didn't voice his concern, but I could clearly see it.

"Hey, Kaito..." I started, breaking the tense silence between the two of us, "What's taking Rin so long?"

He didn't respond, his eyes were fixated on the ground. Then, "I don't know." His words sounded strained.

I sighed and stood up, making a beeline straight for the dressing rooms.

There wasn't any sound at all, it looked as though no one was there. I frowned, did that mean she just ditched us? No, there was one door that was shut, was Rin in there?

"Hey, Rin!"

There was no response, but I could've sworn I heard quiet sobs...

I turned the knob, only to find it wouldn't budge. I tried a second time, only to receive the same result.

"H-Hello?" Said a quiet voice. Was that Rin? It didn't sound anything like her.

"Rin?" I questioned. I heard feet shuffling then a fist from the other side banged violently on the door.

"Len, get me **out **of here!" She cried hysterically._  
_

I fiddled with the knob some more, only to find that it had no effect. Damn. "Rin, back up. I'm kicking the door down."

Without further warning, I kicked my foot forward, successfully opening the door. Rin was in the corner of the dressing room curled into a ball. I panicked, was she sick?

I rushed to her side, and without thinking, I pulled her into a tight, but rather awkward, hug. She tensed, but after a minute or so I felt her trembling hands clutch the back of my jacket, pulling me closer to her.

Somehow, I managed to keep down the heat I felt threatening to rush up my cheeks. "You okay?" I asked.

She nodded stiffly. "I'm fine," she croaked.

It was a lie, her eyes were red from crying, her face was pale as a ghost. But she gave me a look that clearly said not to prod any further, or there would be consequences.

Being the nosy person I am, I completely disregarded her warning glare. "You're lying."

"I'm not," she denied.

"Yes, you are."

"You really should keep an eye on Miku and Neru before they get more stuff to pile on you guys." She said innocently, her trembling ceasing.

For a moment, I contemplated doing exactly just that, but there was something about her bringing that up randomly that didn't seem right. It sounded more like a diversion than advice.

I eyed her suspiciously. "Don't change the subject."

Her eyes, for a fraction of a second, widened. Then...

"I'm claustrophobic." She blurted.

I blinked. Once. Twice. "What?"

"You heard me you damn shota!"

Once again, I stared blankly at her. Did she seriously just call me a-

"I'm fine now you know." She pointed out."You can get off me now."

I was blushing profusely, I could feel it, and I stood up with my eyes downcast, offering her a hand for the second time today.

I didn't have to look to see she was smirking.

She took my hand, and quickly pulled herself up...

...while roughly throwing me on the ground in the process. Part of me felt like smacking myself for not thinking she would try something like this.

"Hey Len?"

I looked up, Rin was standing at the door, a small, but somehow threatening smile on her face.

"Tell anybody about what just transpired here and you're dead." Her tone was deathly serious.

I gulped, my eyes lingering on her lithe form as she exited the dressing room, not a single article of clothing from Miku or Neru in her hands.

It took me a second to remember that I was on the ground, and that it was getting late. Groaning, I got up from the ground and only then did I realize something painfully obvious about the dressing room.

There were small, fist sized dents and claw marks decorating the walls.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all who have read/reviewed/followed this story! You all are amazing people. :3

Reviews are my drug, feed the addiction ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own my own creative mind, but none of the Vocaloids.

* * *

Rin's POV

Since the shopping incident, Len's been trailing me non-stop.

It's awkward really, it's not as though he actually engages me in conversation or anything, he just silently follow's me with the most peculiar expression, a mixture of intrigue and concern. It's like having a stalker, only instead of your friends noticing and offering to tell him off for you, they instead decide that it's the most adorable thing in the world.

Yes, because having a teenage boy following me around like a lost duckling while pestering me with his concern like a momma duck was obviously _very _cute.

Miku especially seemed fond of the idea that Len had a crush on me, and Gumi, though she kept it decently well hidden, seemed to agree. Everyone else just kind of thought it was sweet, like he was acting like my big brother or something.

I thought differently however, I feel like I just let him see too much. Just that one encounter, that one little incident at the mall's dressing room, was more than enough to make anyone a little concerned. In less than a day, I managed to not only grab the attention of _the_ Len Kagamine, but his annoying concern as well. Oh, and let's not forget he found out that I'm claustrophobic, and he probably figured out that I'm potentially dangerous when put in stressful situations. My knuckles were still raw from slamming them against the wall, and the bandages around both my hands remained unseen for the most part.

Until after school, when I, quite literally, ran into my own personal stalker in the middle of the hallway.

His eyes, those bright, too intelligent for his own good eyes, immediately went down to my bandaged hands, and his eyebrows furrowed. He opened his mouth to speak, but I gave him no chance.

"Don't you dare ask me what's wrong with my hands," I said coldly, "You and I both know why they're like this."

His mouth snapped shut, and he heaved a sigh, before opening his mouth again.

"So your claustrophobic?"

I snorted, the sound was unflattering and unfamiliar to my ears, and Len obviously didn't expect such a sound to come from me.

"I would think so," I quipped, "I'm terrified of enclosed spaces, so I'm pretty sure that makes me claustrophobic."

He frowned. "Hey, I'm just asking you because I want to be sure-"

"You want to be sure of what?" I snapped, completely uncaring of the people who were walking by and looking in our direction. This boy, who held no significance in my life less than a few days ago, is who's been making me feel on edge like I never have before. This boy, who I've only known for a few days, has taken it upon himself to do what no one else has had the mind (or balls) to do for years.

To show care for me. To show concern for me.

It's not something unpleasant, in fact, it's quite nice. I feel like I'm special, _i__mportant_ even_. _But it's something I'm not used to, something about feeling like I'm cared for is like settling into a really comfortable bed, at first you just want to lean into it for a little bit, cast some of your burdens elsewhere, but before you know it you find yourself sinking in, and unable to get up, even after it's long since lost it's warmth and purpose.

Call me crazy, but as much as it was nice knowing someone was thinking of me, I didn't want it.

Len braced himself, as though he was expecting a hard slap to the face, and drew in his breath. "I wanted to be sure that I heard you right the other day."

I bristled, he hadn't brought that up once, we hadn't even exchanged any words before since then. I suddenly understood why Len braced himself, he probably _was_ expecting me to slap him.

I bit my lip tentatively, and looked down and said what was probably the last thing he expected me to say.

"Okay."

His posture slacked, returning to less stiff stance, and he blinked in confusion.

"'Okay?'" He repeated questioningly, "Is that all you have to say?"

"Well no," I responded quickly, absentmindedly fiddling with the bandages around my knuckles,"I'd also like to say that your following me around is irritating and kinda creepy, and your looks of concern and frankly any concern you have for me is completely unnecessary, as well as unwanted."

He stared at me for what felt like the longest time in total silence, before he started chuckling, and he patted my head affectionately.

"It may be unwanted," He started, a big, stupid grin on his face, "But I personally find it completely necessary."

Those simple words, in my opinion, should not have made me flush the way I did.

* * *

A/N: Soooo... I re-read through the old version of this chapter a couple dozen times and found myself hating the way it came out, so I decided to make some MAJOR edits in the story's overall plot (as I found myself dissatisfied with how I was planning it out, so this chapter is kind of a big do over.) Hope it didn't bother anyone too much.

Review's are my drug. Feed the addiction ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm going to try to have the chapters of this fic be a little longer, I will!

Disclaimer: Vocaloids are not mine. Sadly.

* * *

Len's POV

It didn't take a genius to figure out that I've been hanging around Rin more often than usual (or stalking, as she so eloquently put it).

In fact, just about everyone has come to me to inquire about it, and ironically enough, no one really seemed to even try to talk to Rin about it. Not that I blame them, you didn't have to know much about her to know that she was quick to lose her patience.

What I found interesting though was how everyone seemed to assume I was either dating her, or trying to 'compete' with Kaito for the position of her 'older brother figure.' It was amusing, in my mind, but for some reason Kaito seemed just the tiniest bit irritated whenever the topic was brought up among our peers. I'd try to talk to him about it, but he always just shakes his head and gives me that tight-lipped smile that says not to prod any further.

I shrugged and shut my locker, and headed towards Rin's. It's almost become routine for me by now, and I had to admit, I kind of liked it. I never had anything to do after school anyways, so walking home with Rin had admittedly been something I've come to looking forward to.

I turned the corner and saw she was talking with Haku and Neru, what about, I wondered. I crept as close as I dared and strained to hear what they were talking about.

And I tried to ignore the tiny voice in the back of my head that told me to turn around.

* * *

Rin's POV

Yowane Haku had never been someone I talked to much, mainly because she never had been one to speak up, so when Neru, one of the loudest mouths at school, approached me with her by her side, I knew something was up.

But I never suspected this.

"Haku and I are dating," Neru said boldly, unabashed.

I blinked, not sure how to respond to her, then grinned.

"Congratulations, did you tell anyone else?" I questioned.

Haku shook her head, "No," she whispered, so quietly I could barely hear her, "And we don't intend to let anyone else know yet."

Neru nodded, "Yeah, so keep quiet, please? We aren't in any hurry to get out of the closet."

I extended my pinkies out, a childish habit I had when making promises to people that I never entirely grew out of, but they each intertwined their pinkies with mine.

"I promise."

* * *

Len's POV

Yup, I should have turned around.

* * *

A/N: I know this is painfully short and plot isn't really happening much yet, but it will kick in...eventually.

Reviews are my drug, feed the addiction. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary anymore? Doubt it, but still, Vocaloids are not mine.

* * *

Len's POV

They chatted amicably after their promise and acted as though they didn't just drop a bombshell on Rin. What's even more alarming, in my eyes, was how collected Rin was, she just fully accepted it in stride and treated them like nothings changed.

And, in a sense, I suppose it hadn't.

They said their farewells, and for a couple of fleeting seconds the expression on Rin's face was, for lack of better description, that of a normal teenage girl. She was smiling, waving enthusiastically and she actually looked genuinely happy for them. It made my stomach feel weird, fuzzy in a sense that's inaccurately known as butterflies. But then she turned and looked at the corner of the lockers I hid behind, and gone was that expression of liveliness, replaced with a deep scowl and a glare cold enough to freeze liquor.

"I know you're there Len," She said icily, her arms crossed.

Wow, I should not feel so cold all of a sudden.

"Hey," I said, stepping out from the corner. The ground, I realized, was a very interesting thing to look at.

"Hey yourself, what'd you hear?"

Ah Rin, never one to beat around the bush.

"Everything," I murmured, daring a glance up at her. She looked surprisingly calm.

"Don't tell anyone," she said simply. "I've been waiting for them to come out for a while."

What.

I must've said this out loud, because she sighed deeply. "I saw them do couple-y shit okay? I never would've guessed they'd tell me first, but I feel pretty damn honored and I'd hate for people to find out when they're just starting to get comfortable with the idea of telling people."

"I'd never tell," I said truthfully, "It's not my business to tell."

She appraised me for a moment, then smiled, actually smiled, at me. "Good. But if anyone ends up knowing I know whose balls to put on a platter."

I shook my head, but smiled nonetheless. I shouldn't be crushing on someone as terrifying as Kagamine Rin.

I shouldn't, but I feel like I already am.

* * *

Rin's POV

For the first time in what feels like forever, I actually have mixed emotions about something. Someone to be more exact.

Len, with his honesty and humility that he wears like one would wear clothes. With his understanding and his emotions that are plain for the naked eye to see reflected in his deep blue eyes. A blue pure enough to swim in, unlike mine.

He was someone I thought to be an enigma, just because I didn't know him, but I would always hear about him at the lunch table, I'd hear his name in the hallway and think someone called my name, I'd hear teachers praising what a good kid he was. But he was far from an enigma, he was more like an open book, a really damn riveting book.

There were no barriers, no walls of defense that he's built or set up, he's purely Len, what you see is what you get.

And I've liked what I've seen so far.

* * *

A/N: Another painfully short chapter that took a painfully long time before I updated. I'm really sorry guys, I admittedly have this awful habit of writing stories off the cuff, without considering how to continue it in future chapters. Then I end up losing motivation to continue it because my mind travels elsewhere and forgets the original concept. This, as well as most of my stories, are like that. I can only apologize and try to remember to update on a regular basis for these kinds of things. I know it isn't fair to you guys as the readers for me to just delete the story and try to start anew, so I'll do my best to continue the story and wrap it up in a way that I hope will be considered satisfying.

.

.

.

Reviews are my drug, feed the addiction. ^_^


End file.
